Touching The Past
by Inkcrafter
Summary: (Based on rp with friend Rian-Moeru) The groundbridge needed some repairs. No problem, right? But when the 'bots and their human friends are transported to the past, they find that they're really hating the groundbridge now. But is it really a bad thing? Now they're learning more about Jack in one day than in months! Jack and Optimus father-son moments.


**Hey! This is a oneshot based off of an rp my friend Rian-moeru and I wrote! But I changed some stuff around or it wouldn't have been a oneshot x.x Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Groundbridge malfunctions were a rare occurrence, so when it had accidently sent poor 'Bee to Africa of all places, Ratchet knew it was time to check the 'bridge.

So now everyone sat in base, Miko and Raf playing a racing game with 'Bee and Smokescreen, while all the other 'bots talked. Fowler was arguing with Ratchet as the medic attempted to fix the 'bridge. The only two people missing were the Darby's, both at their jobs.

"Look, my superiors are going around thinkin' they'll be gettin' a call from Africa! You've got to test the 'bridge, without sending one of you out there!"

Ratchet snorted.

"Agent Fowler, I am highly aware of that."

The agent scowled, but then his attention was caught by something.

"Uh, doc? Are those wires supposed to be sparkin' like that?"

Ratchet's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean...?"

The medic's optics widened and he quickly stood.

"Evacuate the base! Immediately!"

But it was already to late, and they were all swallowed up in a bright light.

* * *

Arcee groaned as she awoke. What had happened?

Everyone slowly stood, each stumbling a bit, disorientated.

Then Miko looked at the others.

"WOAH!"

Everyone looked at her, then Fowler and Raf looked at the 'bots.

They gaped.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! You all turned into humans!"

The 'bots looked down at themselves in shock.

It was true!

'Bee and Smokescreen both looked to be eighteen, 'Bee with tan skin and shoulder length blonde hair, while Smokescreen's hair was firey red.

Bulkhead looked to be in his mid thirties, was built with heavy muscles and had dark brown skin and cropped black hair.

Ratchet as in his mid fifties with light skin and orange hair that mixxed with strands of white.

Arcee was in her early to mid twenties, her skin pale and her hair was shoulder length, electric blue with pink bangs framing her face.

Finally there was Optimus, a man in his late fourties with salt and pepper hair and light tan skin.

Miko grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Dang guys! Lookin' good!"

Everyone chuckled, then Smokescreen spoke up.

"Where...Where are we?"

Everyone looked around.

"I recognize this place! It's the junkyard! We're in Jasper!" Miko exclaimed, running towards the nearby entrance and peeking out.

"Miko! Hold on!" Bulkhead called, running over, the others following.

The teen was already walking off, down the sidewalk.

And ran right into a person.

Both people fell. Miko yelping while the other, a woman, gave a small scream of shock.

The woman had been holding a bag of groceries, which spilled out when she collided with the ground.

The 'bots, Raf and Fower all ran over.

"Ow..." Miko muttered, rubbing her backside. Bulkhead helped her up while Optimus bent down to help the woman gather her things.

The woman looked up.

It was June. But she looked...younger. Quite a bit younger.

Her hair was shorter, only reaching her shoulders and held out of her eyes by a blue headband.

Optimus, pushing aside his shock, held out a box to her.

She quickly accepted it, unusually nervous.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked gently, offering a can.

June took it, nodding as she kept her head down.

"Yes, thank you."

Both stood and the younger version of June looked at Miko.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Miko held up her hands.

"Oh! No prob! It was my fault!"

The raven haired woman smiled.

"I don't think...I've seen any of you around Jasper before. Are you visiting?" She asked, though she seemed a bit nervous.

The 'bots looked at eachother, then Optimus replied.

"Yes, we are."

June nodded.

"Well, Jasper doesn't have much to offer, but I hope you enjoy yourselves."

Optimus smiled softly.

"Thank you. I am Optimus, and you?"

The Prime offered a hand. June hesitantly shook it.

"June. June Darby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. These people behind me are Rafael, Miko, Fowler, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Smokescreen."

June smiled, giggling slightly.

"I must say you have some interesting names." She commented, earning some laughter from the group.

June hesitated for a moment, seeming to consider something.

"Hey, if you all don't have anywhere you need to be in a hurry, why don't you come and have some dinner at my place?"

"We wouldn't want to intrude."

June smiled, shaking her head.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be intruding. Besides, it's not often me and my son have visitors. I insist."

Optimus nodded.

"Very well, if you're sure we won't-"

June smiled brightly.

"Fantastic! Let's go. My house is this way." She said, starting down the sidewalk.

The 'bots looked at eachother in mild surprise, then followed the young woman.

Arcee moved forward to walk along side June.

"So how old is your son?"

"Jack? He's recently turned six. He's a little shy, so don't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you for a bit. But he's very sweet and smart for a six year old."

Arcee smiled. It would be interesting to see an eight year old Jack.

They soon arrived at the familiar Darby household. June balanced the grocery bags expertly and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping in.

"Go ahead and take your shoes off. Or not. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." She stated, using her hip to bump the door closed before going down the hall and into the kitchen.

The 'bots and humans followed.

The kitchen was to their right of the large room, the living room was to the left, and a diningroom table with chairs in the middle. Everything was secondhand, comfortable but old. Paper was strewn across a long coffee table in the middle of the living room, markers, pencils and crayons scattered atop the paper. A few were drawn on, though indesipherable since they'd been turned over to hide what was on them.

A couple of overstuffed chairs and a couch were the only things to sit on besides the floor, unless you dragged over a couple diningroom chairs. A small tv sat at the center of the right wall, in front of the couch and coffee table.

June came in.

"Go ahead and sit wherever you'd like. We can even drag over some of the diningroom chairs." She stated, smiling as she waved a hand vaguely towards the larger table.

While everyone situated themselves, a couple of chairs being pulled over, June carefully swept up the papers, crayons, markers and pencils, setting them in a neat pile on the kitchen counter.

"So how are you all liking Jasper so far?"

"It is very nice." Optimus replied, situating himself on one side of the couch.

June smiled, sitting on the arm of one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Well I'm glad! It's not often we get visitors."

The sound of the front door opening came, and everyone looked over.

There was a shuffling of small feet, the door clicking shut, and some more shuffling.

A little boy walked into the room. He hugged a backpack to his chest, and his blue-grey eyes peeked out from his raven locks.

He stopped abruptly when he saw the 'bots, Miko, Raf and Fowler.

June smiled.

"Jack! How was school?"

Little Jack was still for a moment, then gave a small shrug.

"These are some new friends. They're visiting Jasper. They've been really nice to me, so can you try and be nice to them?"

Another shrug.

June laughed lightly.

"Honey, why don't you go put your stuff away? Then you can draw for a little bit while I make dinner."

Jack nodded before rushing up the stairs.

June sighed, then looked at the group of others.

"Like I said before, he's a bit shy. He'll probably warm up to you all soon enough though."

Arcee smiled.

"So he likes to draw?"

June nodded, laughing lightly.

"Yes, and he's very good at it actually. But he almost never shows anyone his drawings."

Jack came back down the stairs, pausing to look at the 'bots, then going around the edge of the room to his mom, avoiding contact with the strangers.

The woman wrapped an arm around her son, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"Easy Jack, they're friends." She murmured comfortingly.

Arcee moved forward, crouching down and offering a smile.

"Hi Jack, I'm Arcee."

The little boy simply blinked a few times.

June laughed lightly.

"Jack, why don't you draw for a bit?"

The raven child nodded, using a diningroom chair to reach the things on the counter. He moved to the coffee table and sat on the floor, leaning over the papers to hide them as he drew.

June went to the kitchen, talking with the 'bots as she cooked their dinner.

The phone rang, making everyone look up.

"I'll just let that go to the message machine." June stated, smiling.

The machine beeped a few minutes later, playing the message.

"June! Your kid's gone and stole from my store again!"

The woman froze, then rushed over to the phone, picking it up.

Jack looked down again, guiltily, while the others all looked at him in surprise.

A few minutes later and June hung up, and went over to Jack, kneeling down.

"Jay."

The child looked away.

June gently used a hand on his face to make him look at her.

"Jay, did you go and take things that didn't belong to you again?"

The boy slowly nodded, and June sighed.

"Sweetie, what have I told you about stealing?"

Jack scowled.

"That it's bad."

"Then why did you do it?" June asked, using a hand to brush a strand of raven hair from the little boy's face.

Jack's scowl deepened.

"He's got lotsa stuff, we need it more than him." He stated crossing his arms with a huff.

June sighed.

"Honey, I've told you before that everythings _fine_. I make more than enough money at work for food and the house, alright?"

Jack shook his head.

"Nuh-uh! I heard you talkin' to Miss Patterson 'bout how you might need another job! 'Cause the bills!"

June paled slightly. She hadn't known Jack heard.

"Sweetie, that's a worst-case scenario. Stealing is bad."

Jack pouted.

"But I left some money! A whole two quarters!" Jack said, holding up two fingers as though it was evidence.

June laughed lightly, petting his hair.

"Jay, while that's thoughtful, two quarters isn't exactly enough money for the food. It's still stealing honey."

She gently put his hand under Jack's chin, making him look her in the eye.

"Tomorow, you're going to return what you stole and apologize. Understand?"

Jack hesitated, but then nodded.

"Yes mamma."

She smiled softly, touseling his hair.

"That's my boy."

She then stood.

"Why don't you set the table and we can all eat?"

Jack nodded, dragging a stool to the counter. He stood on it, opening the cabnet and pulling out several plates.

He carefully got off the stool and went to the table, setting a plate at each spot.

Arcee grabbed some napkins and silverware, helping him.

Jack stopped suddenly, staring at Arcee for a long moment.

"...Are you an angel?"

Everyone paused, looking over at Jack.

Arcee blinked in confusion.

"A what?"

"An angel. Mom says they're the prettiest people in the world."

Arcee laughed lightly, crouching down.

"That's sweet, but I'm not an angel."

Jack blinked. Then gave an 'oh' before turning and climbing up into his chair at the table.

Soon, the others all sat as well. June set the food down in the middle of the table.

The moment June had piled food onto Jack's plate, the young boy attacked it with vigor.

"Looks like someone's hungry." June laughed out, ruffling the small boy's mess of raven hair before starting to eat herself.

The Autobots were hesitant, but soon they were eating quite enthusiastically.

There was some idle chat, but Jack didn't speak, instead staring at Optimus and Arcee. When everyone was done, they all returned to the livingroom.

Optimus was surprised when he felt a small hand pat his leg.

Looking down, the Prime saw young Jack staring up at him expectantly.

"Yes Jack?"

The boy just blinked.

June looked at him in surprise.

"He's wondering if he can sit on your lap." She explained quickly. She looked like she was going to burst with shocked joy.

Optimus' brows raised, and he looked back to the small boy.

He nodded, and Jack scrambled onto his lap, pencil and sketchbook in hand.

Settling down, Jack began to draw, head cushioned on the man's chest.

June was smiling incredulously.

"I haven't seen Jack trust anyone so much as to ask to sit on their lap." She stated quietly.

Jack looked up from his drawing.

"These people are good and nice. Not like everyone else."

"Ah." June replied, laughing good naturedly as Jack went back to drawing.

Optimus looked over the small child's head at the picture.

It was extremely well done for a six year old. It was of the park in Jasper. People were in the park as well.

"That's a very good drawing." The Prime commented.

Jack smiled up at him.

"Really? I remember it really good since I saw it earlier. Mama says I have a phoko-..phopo..."

Jack tried to say the word right, but utterly failed. June laughed.

"Photographic memory, honey."

Jack nodded, looking back to his sketchpad.

Everyone looked at eachother in surprise. None of them would've guessed Jack had a photographic memory.

"That's why he draws." June stated, looking at the 'bots. "It's so his mind doesn't get all cluttered with images."

She then looked to Jack.

"Jay?"

"Hm?"

"Fifty-four times twenty-six."

The boy's reply was almost instant.

"One-thousand four-hundred and four."

June smiled, looking at the surprised guests.

"He knows that because I wrote it out on paper two weeks ago. He saw it, and he remembers."

Jack yawned, putting his sketchbook on the couch and curling up in Optimus' lap. His small hands fisted in the Prime's shirt as he settled down.

June laughed lightly.

"I should put him to bed." She said, starting to get up.

Optimus shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I'll take him."

June looked at him in surprise.

"Well...If you're sure. His room is down the hall upstairs, second on your right."

Optimus nodded, standing as he carefully held the small child in his arms.

He went upstairs, entering Jack's room.

Drawings covered the walls, and crayons, markers, pencils and paint were on the small desk and shelves. The young males bed was the only clean surface other than the (mostly) clean floor.

Optimus smiled softly as he went to the bed, careful to not trip. He then set little Jack on the bed, pulling the covers over him.

He went to leave, but a small hand grabbed his own.

He looked back to Jack who was staring up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Thanks for makin' my mama smile again..." He said quietly.

Optimus blinked in surprise, then smiled softly as he crouched down.

He gently pet the boy's raven hair.

"Your welcome."

Jack yawned widely.

"Mommy hasn't really smiled since daddy left." He stated sadly, playing with Optimus' fingers.

"I'm sorry." Optimus replied solumly.

Jack smiled slightly.

"Mommy says he was a bad guy, that we don't need him. I bet she's right."

Optimus nodded.

"I'm sure she is."

Jack hesitated, then moved, reaching under his small bed.

He pulled out a folded paper and handed it to Optimus.

The Prime was surprised, but accepted it with a nod of thanks. He then unfolded it.

It was a drawing in crayon of Jack's house, with two people standing in front of it that were obviously June and Jack.

"It's so ya won't forget mommy and me when you guys leave." Jack stated with a yawn.

Optimus smiled, looking at him.

"We wouldn't have forgotten anyway." He reassured, gently rubbing the boy's back in a soothing manner. "But I thank you for this beautiful picture. I shall treasure it."

Jack smiled, then yawned again the Prime was surprised when the small child sat up and hugged him.

"G'night, Optimus."

Optimus smiled softly, returning the hug.

"Good night, Jack."

The child lay down once more, curling under the blanket. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Optimus quietly stood, carefully picking his way to the door, he opened it, but paused. He looked back at Jack, a small smile on his face. He then left, shutting the door with a soft click.

When he returned to the livingroom, he saw June fast asleep on the couch, and the others staring in awe as a swirling groundbridge.

"I guess...this is our ride..." Arcee mumbled.

"Are the thirteen playing games with us?" Ratchet asked incredulously.

Optimus was silent for a moment.

"No. I believe they were trying to show us that we should not assume humans do not know suffering. Nor that we should doubt their ability to be strong."

He then walked forward.

"Come. It is time for us to return to base."

The others followed. They were more than ready to get back home.

* * *

"Guys? Guys! Come on, wake up!"

The 'bots and their human friends groaned as they awoke, looking around. hey were back at base, they realized.

Relief crossed Jack's face.

"Thank Primus! You guys scared me! Are you all okay?"

There was a moment of silence, then Arcee nodded.

"Yeah, we're alright partner. There was just a 'bridge problem, small blast. It must've knocked us out. We're fine."

Jack smiled.

"Good. If mom got here and saw, she'd lecture all of you until the war ended." He joked, going and helping Raf and Miko.

Optimus watched the youth for a long moment. Had it all simply been created by imagination?

A small sound brought his attention to his closed hand. He lifted it, opening it.

A small piece of paper sat in his palm. A house, a mother, and a child all drawn in crayon.


End file.
